Synthesis of functional polyolefins using Ziegler-Natta catalysts remains a longstanding scientific challenge. The two strategies most commonly employed toward this goal are direct copolymerization of olefins with functional monomers and post-polymerization modification. Direct copolymerization has met limited success due to catalyst poisoning and interactions of the catalyst with Lewis base monomers. Despite recent advances in C—H activation, modification of preformed polyolefins is also problematic due to the inert nature of the hydrocarbon polymer and lack of control over composition and microstructure. A third approach that has received attention in recent years involves controlled incorporation of a reaction moiety that provides easy access to a wide range of functionality through chemical modification. However, there remains room for a new strategy for the synthesis of functional olefin polymers.